


Somebody To Love

by Comp_Lady



Series: Sombody To Love [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, talk of domination and submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comp_Lady/pseuds/Comp_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has his fantasies. He just never dreamed that they would have any chance of coming true. James was married after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody To Love

**Author's Note:**

> Intro piece to a future Anne-Marie/James/Michael threesome fic.

The discussion had first popped up half-way through filming X-Men.

It was late; they had just finished filming for the day. Michael and James weren't due to film any scenes the next day so they decided to retire to Michael's hotel room to watch crap TV and have some drinks. Michael kept the drinks flowing and their conversation drifted from topic to topic before-

"Domination- submission, really."

It had landed on their favorite bedroom practices.

Michael hadn't looked up from his glass as he made his admission; ignoring James' inquisitive look Michael continued "I like being dominated. It's been a long time since I've had a Dom though."

"Anne is my Domme."

Not what Michael was expecting as a reply.

"But I think… I think I lean more to the middle actually."

Michael hummed and stretched his legs out in front of him. James' words had set a flame to dry kindling. He had his fantasies about James; he did his best to push them out of his mind when around James in an act of self-preservation. He had never thought that reality would even come close, that even the vaguest chance of them coming true was possible. James' immediate response to Michael's admission had done a pretty good job of wilting the last stubborn scrap of a hope only for a spark to be cast by his following words. Now Michael was just trying to stop a fire from flaring up.

"What makes you say that?" Michael asked, keeping his voice casual.

James swirled the liquid around in his glass before downing what was left; a slight stall before answering.

"I like submitting, I love it. I always have. The idea of dominating… of being a Dom, it doesn't do a thing for me. I don't want that.

Michael couldn't help but prompt him further. "But?"

James smiled and lightly kicked his foot, "sometimes I like the idea of having a little bit of control over someone, just the smallest bit, on Anne's command. Anne-Marie knows all this of course; the issue is finding that third partner."

Michael let out a surprised chuckle, using every ounce of his acting abilities to keep up the casual façade. The spark had given way to full blown arousal. His imagination running away with James' words before he could stop it. So now he was just trying to do his best to hide from James. All while James carried on, unaware of Michael's plight.

"It's the idea of giving someone what Anne gives me, that thrill you get when you follow a command and you know you've done a good job."

In an attempt to distract himself Michael grabbed James' glass and went over to the bar to make them more martinis.

"So what it comes to is that my favorite fantasy is Anne dominating another man and myself, a threesome or whatever, and I fuck him."

Michael nearly dropped the mixer.

"Y'okay?" James asked.

"M'fine," Michael replied, clearing his throat.

 Michael took his time making the martinis. Giving him time to compose himself. The silence that fell between them was comfortable, allowing Michael to fall into the familiar motions. Once done he returned to the couch, handing James his drink before flopping down on the couch, facing James with his legs folded up on the couch between them. Not noticing the way James eyed him as he leaned back against the arm rest.

 James makes the first move, startling Michael.

 James had moved forward, one hand running slowly up Michael's inner-thigh as he palmed Michael through his jeans and begins slowly stroking. Michael bucks into the contact, one foot sliding to the floor while the other digs into the cushions, desperate for just a little more contact and a faster rhythm. James doesn't increase the pace; instead he moves his other hand off Michael's thigh and places it just above the waistband of Michael's jeans. It seems that Michael's body recognizes the action before his brain does.

 A small silent command to keep his hips still.

 Michael's hips stutter to a halt, thighs trembling with the effort; with a ragged moan he lets his head fall back against the arm rest. Not the quickest he's ever obeyed a command but James doesn't seem to notice or mind.

 Michael can feel James grin against his collarbone. He lets out a low moan when the shorter man begins kissing and nipping his way up Michael's neck, along his jaw, before leaning up to whisper in his ear.

 "Good boy."

 

* * *

 

 Michael wakes up the next morning obscenely early. There's a weak light filtering through the curtains, highlighting the dust motes in the air. There is a dull throb at the base of his skull and a pleasant ache in his ass. Yet he hadn't woken up feeling this relaxed in a long while. James is curled against his back, idly tracing a finger along the indent of Michael's hip.

 "I think," James says when he realizes Michael is awake, "that you, Anne, and I should have a talk sometime soon, because that was fucking fantastic."

 Michael doesn't bother to hide the grin that slide across his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hey! You can find me on Tumblr, come chat :D](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com)


End file.
